


A stormy night

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, actually nothing major, probably the sleeping sex is a bit non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trees. Trees, grass, crickets, birds, tiny rivers, a sea, more trees, a swearing man...</p><p>Stop.</p><p>A swearing man? </p><p>You sit up from your air mattress and look to the afar beach. A tall, dark haired guy stands in front of a messy bunch of something what would pretend to be a tent. Swearing like a bird he tries to put the poles together. </p><p>He wears a single black pair of bathing trousers that reache over his knees. His firm back jerks with every nervous twitch of his long legs. </p><p>At least god shows a bit mercy on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stormy night

Trees. Trees, grass, crickets, birds, tiny rivers, a sea, more trees, a swearing man...

Stop.

A swearing man? 

You sit up from your air mattress and look to the afar beach. A tall, dark haired guy stands in front of a messy bunch of something what would pretend to be a tent. Swearing like a bird he tries to put the poles together. 

He wears a single black pair of bathing trousers that reache over his knees. His firm back jerks with every nervous twitch of his long legs. 

At least god shows a bit mercy on you. 

With an aggressive growl he hits the poles on the ground and stamps on them like a enraged Neanderthal. Slowly you paddle to the beach and climb off your mattress, wrapping a towel around your hips before you slowly step through the hot sand to join your neighbour. Surprisingly you are the only two in the woods. Obviously holidays are over. 

“Hello, darling!”, you say amused which makes him stop surprised in his movements. His feet lift up, ready to crash down the deformed poles as he lifts his gaze and stares at you with pale blue eyes. It takes him a few blinks till he notices that you are real, standing close to him and actually dared to talk to him. 

“Hi!”, he says slowly and lowers his feet till he stands with tensed muscles in front of you. 

It´s obvious that he tries to calm down faster than it´s his nature. His lips open while he takes heavy breaths. His eyes wander down your body, pause for a second to admire your hardly dressed breasts and continue their run down your chest and legs. 

“It´s wonderful weather, isn´t it?”, he says trying to change the topic and cover up the mess of a tent on the ground. 

“It is...”, you answer shortly while your eyes wander down his naked chest and down the black bathing trousers. You went into the woods to enjoy a bit time of privacy, to recover from the last hard months of work, break up and tragedies. And god sends you this fine exemplar of male homo sapiens to sex up your holidays. 

“Need any help?” you ask with a friendly smile. To kick against his masculinity is probably no good of an idea in this situation. He looks at your big tent and raises his eyebrows. Obviously his quite impressed by your ability of building tents. 

“Ahm... I guess... I broke it?” he says with an irritated look down to the mixture of canvas and poles. 

“Too bad....” you mumble, a idea rising in your mind. 

“You can stay in mine, if you like. There´s enough space for both of us!”

With a confused gaze he blinks a few times and clears his throat. “Well, that´s nice but....”

“But?”, you ask feisty but smiling. You wouldn´t miss this opportunity as it´s presented to you with such a delicious presence. “But we hardly know each other...” he mumbles and scratches his neck while his eyes flick upon your presence again. “Well, I´m not asking you to marry me!” you say with a wide grin. He still seems to think about it and sighs. “Well, that would be really nice...”, coming to the conclusion that the tiny white clouds could cause at least a tiny bit of rain in the next days he sighs and looks at you with slightly blushed cheeks. 

“I have food!”, he says and nods to a cool bag with a proud look like he had hunt a wild beast to at least feed you with. You raise an eyebrow. “Wonderful. So we won´t starve...” you say and offer him to help with his bags. The broken tent stays in the sand as you two walk to yours and put his stuff in it. 

Even if he´s not able to built a tent, he shows a natural talent in making a fire and cooking something to eat. Roasted vegetables and sausages are placed in front of you served with warm beer while you watch over the calm lake. 

The evening sun is hidden behind thick black clouds and a fresh breeze comes up so he lays his jumper over your shoulders. Your´re not talking much, what is totally to your satisfaction. As the dark sank down the first rain drops land on your naked legs and steam in the glowing ashes of your fireplace. Faster than you can move the guy collects all the stuff that is laying spread in front of the tent and puts it all into it, including you and the beach seats. 

As soon as he closed the tent it starts to rain buckets and a deep thunder growls over your heads followed by a heavy wind. Usually you´re not afraid by storms but sitting in a tent into the wild with just a thin plastic canvas between you and the lightning makes you shiver a bit. 

Sitting opposite of him on your thick air mattress he crawls over and lays his arm around you. 

“I´m pretty sure it will be over soon...”, he mumbles and rubs your back. 

“Now I´m double glad that you´re here and allow me to stay in your tent...”, he laughs and gets interrupted by a crash of thunder. Both of you shrink at once and look afraid at each other. “You just have a camping mat?...”, you say with a quick glance at his prepared sleeping place. “Would you like to join my mattress? It´s big enough...”

To be honest you´d pee your pants at night. The storm scares the shit out of you and his warm presence next to you would be the only way you could get at least a bit of sleep. His bright eyes, lit up by another lightning bolt are looking down at you with a soft gaze while his lean fingers stroke upon your back again. “Sure...”, he answers and grabs his sleeping bag, places it next to yours and turns his back at you as you start to undress till you climb dressed with a single pair of slips in your sleeping bag. 

He then takes off his bathing trousers and opens his sleeping bag so it´s more a wide blanket, and lays himself down next to you. Like it´s natural, he lays his arm around you and spoons you from behind. “You really don´d have to be afraid...”, he mumbles in your neck and nuzzles your thin skin. 

His pure scent, not mixed with any synthetic smells, wraps you in a warm cover of comfort while his surprisingly hot body warms you. The tent upon you shakes and shivers in the storm, the rain drops fall heavily down. 

For a short moment it seems that nature would slowly calm down, so you fall asleep. 

-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-

 

With a shocked scream you wake up by a heavy thunder growl, turn around and press yourself shivering against the warm body next to you. Petting your messy hair long arms wrap around your body and pull you closer. Your can feel naked skin on yours, lean fingers wandering down your back and calming words mumbled throaty into your ear. 

Like swimming between awareness and sleep you feel soft lips touching yours, warm hands amassing your breast. The string fingers lay your leg upon someones hip, hard piece of flesh strokes tender upon your cleft. 

The delicious feeling of sleepiness won't disappear. It draws you deeper in a circle of soft arousal and tired heaviness. Even as a wet tongue ravishes your heavy breathing mouth you can´t wake up entirely. 

You can feel firm muscles under your hands, soft hair tickling your skin as the hungry mouth wanders down your neck and finds your harden nipples, the hard flesh still stimulating your meanwhile damp undergarments and the exited flower under them.

Like in auto modus you pull down the fabric between you and the twitching limb who presses hungrily against your entrance. Your fingertips feel swollen veins and silky skin, slippery fluid dropping out of its crown. 

The deep moan hits you like a luxurious slap between your legs. 

Slowly you get rolled onto your back, your panties slide down your legs as you can feel a shivering body slide between them, conquering your body with one single push. Like a oiled dagger the hard piece slides into you, spreads you and presses against your deepest core while long fingers run through your hair, soft lips finding yours. 

The rolling thunder doesn´t scare you anymore, it is the background for the intense feelings that are washing over your body. With lazy pushes the body against yours moves like a snake. Circling hips and a pair of teeth noshing your nipples. 

Drowned in your arousal you sink deeper in your sleep while your hips move against the anonymous sponsor of these wonderful feelings. Throaty moans and delicious sighs fill the shaky tent and it leads you further to the cliff with the soft pushes into you.

Clawing at the body as the peak hits, you scream out your lust, bite into the firm sweaty flesh under your lips, scratching down the soft skin under your hands. 

Followed by a last crash of thunder you cum. Shivering, moaning you feel hot lust pumping into you, tender hands petting your hair and heavy breathing lips drawing you in numerous kisses till you sink deep in your sleep again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

You open your eyes irritated. Something hard and slippery sticks against your inner thigh and soft strokes pet your back. 

The storm must be over. Bright sunlight burns down on your tent and heats it up. 

A pair of blue eyes meeting yours with a amused sparkle in them. 

Slowly and gradually you can remember two bodies meeting each other, but it must have been a dream. An orgasm like that can´t be real. 

“No dream...” the throaty voice matching the blue eyes is mumbling and a soft twitch of the slippery flesh between your legs underline the words. 

“I have no idea what you´re talking about!” you say followed by a apologising sigh. 

“Mh, then I have to lighten up your memories I guess....”, he smirks and rolls over you, his already hard manhood sliding between your sore but exited folds.


End file.
